minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Hacker
Hacker BEFORE YOU READ ANYTHING IN THIS PASTA This story is very graphic and gory. I recommend this story for Mature audiences. If you enjoyed this story, please check out my other ones, including my personal favourite, ENIRBOREH, which sadly doesn't have that much attention. If you could please check it out that would be great. Enjoy the story! c: Also, I am sorry if the start doesn't incorporate enough Minecraft in it. It will be more important in future chapters c:. Chapter 1 Jake and his friends really want to play Minecraft. Unfortunately for them, it cost more money than they all have put together. So Jake went on a mission to find a hacked, free version of Minecraft. After 3 months of searching, Jake found what he believed to be a safe free version of Minecraft. He downloaded it, and quickly jumped onto Skype, where his friends Julia, Bailey, Mitch, Haley, Kate, and Simon were waiting. He informed them all of the news and they all downloaded it together. Jake set up a server from the website and they all played Minecraft together. Without warning, Mitch left the game. Moments later, he sent a skype call out to everyone. In seconds, everybody was asking him what happened. "Well,' Mitch explained. 'Uhh, I was, umm, just, errr, mining, and err, I simply crashed." "Mitch, seriously, what happened," Bailey burst. "Okay, okay, umm... on Skype, a random number told me to leave the server and I freaked out and did it anyway." "What?" Bailey exclaimed. All the other people in the group were shaking and staring. "But I blocked him," Mitch went on, "So it should be ok?" Suddenly, in chat, a random number said "YOU BLOCKED ME. I DIDNT LIKE THAT. :c" "NOW YOU WILL PAY." Mitch's webcam went off. You could hear screaming and yelling, and finally gurgling before everything went silent for a moment. Mitch's webcam came back on, and Julia vomited at the sight. A knife was shoved down his throat and came out his neck. Blood was streaming everywhere. You could hear him panting again; deep painful breaths echoed through the microphone. His eyes rolled back. He was dead. The random number said in chat again: "Nobody Leave. I know where you all live. I hacked you. And trust me, the deaths are just gonna get worse from here..." Now the blood was spraying from Mitch's neck. It was spraying all over the webcam. All you could see was blood and the lower area of the camera. Nobody could even scream. Chapter 2 The call went on for hours, with the unknown number tormenting them. They all locked themselves in their rooms, ignoring the worried yells of the parents on the other side. Mitch mysteriously left the call earlier, despite him being dead. Nobody bothered to ask why, however. After another hour, the mysterious number seemed to disappear. Kate went back on Minecraft only to see the world was all corrupted. Without thinking, Kate grabbed her phone and called the police. She didn't make it very far, because her power suddenly went out. Somehow her webcam was still on and working, but all the lights and her phone were dead. You could see a shadowy figure in the corner of her room holding an axe. The remaining friends tried to warn Kate and for her to run out of the room. She managed to open the door, only before she was dragged back inside the room and was beaten brutally by the axe. Kate was silent during her slow and painful death, unlike the rest of her friends, screaming and yelling. She was propped back on her chair alive by the axe man, but her body horribly mangled. She couldn't bare the pain and her friends having to watch her die, and she remembered something the number said. "Leave the call, and you'll be dead before you know it." A tear rolled down her eye before she left the call. All the other friends were screaming and crying now. Julia was still vomiting. Nobody dared to move, aside for Julia, who's body lurched forwards to spew. Simon piped up suddenly. "Guys..." The other friends were surprised with him talking since he was silent most of the time. "Guys... he is killing us off, one by one. And I think I know who is next..." He picks up a piece of cardboard and explains that he just found it on the ground while Kate was dying. It was never there before. He reads it. "The next victim will have eyes ripped out, teeth ripped out, arms torn out of there sockets..." He pauses. "That is Haley." WIP Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Real Life Category:Blood Category:Gore Category:Hackers Category:Death